Talk:Empathy
Modified 10/26/06, reduced duration, boosted damage... I changed the third comment about maintaining it on an ennemy with only 5 in domination (need now 10) Utaku Mu Dan Mob Suicide With the recent update, will a Mob keep attacking and kill itself, when they have this hex on them? Frostty1 15:03, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Don't they run away when they're about to die? — Skuld 15:04, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::My experience with this, Spiteful Spirit, and similar hexes is that monsters may break if they are not the direct object of attack, but are taking damage. Try this on your next UW duo as an N/Me - put empathy on 2 Grasping Darknesses, and have the monk wand or axe one of them. Then get ready to say hello to the other ;) Note that the Bladed Aatxes don't seem to exhibit this behavior as much after the Domain of Anguish update was added as they did immediately after the AI upgrade. Zdain 04:11, 8 December 2006 (CST) :::As a respectable and noticable member of the Mesmer profession I would like to add that I have used Empathy as a staple skill since day one, and I have not seen any significant change in enemy tactics. Using Empathy on a Shadow Warrior, as an example, is yielding the same results. They do not seem to break aggro vis-a-vie the recent changes to Enemy AI. However, I cannot confirm this 100% - I'm about a 95% sure. --Carnival King 03:47, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::I can confirm Carnival King's statement, I haven't noticed any differences in AI behaviour. I haven't tried it on Shaddow Warrior particularly, but so far all enemies I encountered keep attacking themselves to death. --Erszebet 10:34, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::::They will break if there are > 3 melee attackers hitting a target. It doesn't matter what the source of damage (aside from pulsing AOE), they will break if they get below 50% health if there are more than 3 monsters attacking. Whoops. Forgot to sign. 64.105.36.31 14:21, 10 March 2007 (CST) Does the damage trigger if the foe is missing it's target? :You mean for instance if the foe is Blind? Yes. Entropy 16:40, 27 January 2007 (CST) :: Actually you can even solo a (mob) ranger by staying behind an obstructing surface. He will miss every shot but still he will continue to kill himself.--PatRedway 00:31, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Icon Oh my. I never noticed before, but that's a bald head that the sword is over! :O This is just like Mind Wrack, which I only recently noticed had a brain (duh) in the background. 16:23, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Buff Well at least it's now threatening to attack with this on. Before you could just whack away with something like mystic regeneration on and do fine. :Forgot to sign--Darksyde Never Again 00:51, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::And now it FINALLY does more than Insidious (which still BADLY needs a steal reduction), so there's actually a point to using it beyond PoF builds --Gimmethegepgun 00:53, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yay, the only skill in Domination Magic that was actually of use on Warriors is finally worth using. :) (T/ ) 00:57, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It was just fine on them before, IMO, and excellent on Assassins. When Pain Inverter eclipsed it, it lost the space on my bar. Now my E/Me Souske is going to be a whole lot deadlier. SarielV 02:04, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I see lots of RA wammos being sad xd--81.103.41.86 00:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Well they can go QQ to someone who cares. Wait, no, that won't work. No one does --Gimmethegepgun 01:23, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::IMO, it wasn't a threat before. It was essentially a "delay your healing". Then again, i was always RA'ing with a Dervish, which hits for around 50-100dmg. Even as an assassin, though, it wasn't a big deal other than making you a little more fragile. I found myself doing a lot of /laugh in RA whenever someone tossed this on me. Now i'm gonna have slow down on the mindless whacking.--Darksyde Never Again 04:56, 1 December 2007 (UTC) In the old days of pathetic empathy damage, physical attackers would just kill me anyways with empathy on--and then laugh at me. Now maybe I can laugh sometimes too =) (75.23.186.200 21:53, 1 December 2007 (UTC)) How hard this actually got buffed? it looks to me like +5 more dmg :S : It's more like +10 (was 10-46, now 10-55). the table needs to be updated though. I'll do it when I have time.--PatRedway 00:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::No, the table is correct, the description we had wasn't --Gimmethegepgun 00:49, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Stub Uhh... why? A F K When 08:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :This: Category:Need Nightfall Skill Trainer Category:Need Factions Skill Trainer :It confused me too a while back. Personally, I don't see why skills like this need to be marked as stubs when they're already in those categories, but that's how it is. —Dr Ishmael 15:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Bah. ::Cheers for the response =) A F K When 21:37, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Update May 21st 2010 PvE Only - Empathy: added the following functionality: target foe deals 1...12...15 less damage with attacks. This is really gonna suck in PvE seeing as how many foes use this skill. In HM you'll probably be doing 20 less damage with attacks. The bad part is even if your healers have tons of hex removal with the amount of foes that use this skill it'll just go back up immediately. Suicidal_SNiper 02:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC)